A Myler Troyler Story
by SophieLouiseSivan
Summary: Tyler has always had a thing for Marcus, but when things go wrong and Tyler finds Troye will he discover his past?
1. Chapter 1

Tyler's P.O.V

I watched in lust as he waltzed gracefully down the deep black tarmac, lighting the street with his glistening eyes which pierced your soul with their shades of brown and emerald green. He was perfect. I had felt overcome with passion and envy every time I saw him with her. But little did he know, he was always meant for me, it was just a case of me showing him that.

"Tyler!" a distant voice rung in my ears. "Yes mother?" I responded with a tone of sarcasm, "Marcus is here, he wants…" Wait. Marcus is here? And he wants to talk to me? My dreams must be coming true! But what would he want with me? Maybe he is finally realising his destiny, and even if he wasn't this was my chance to make him. "Tyler hunny, did you hear me?" My mother questioned. "Oh yes! Coming!" I responded immediately and quickly checked my reflection in the black framed mirror hanging on my wall. I thought for a moment. This is it.

As I approached the doorway guarding the lounge he turned, almost in slow motion, with his eyes locked onto mine. I let out a small but insignificant smile as he began to arise from the couch. "My, my, my! On what grounds do I have the pleasure of this meeting?" I questioned as I pulled him in for a flirtatious hug. It was going well already, he was in my arms where he belonged. "Um, it's about Jess." Our hug broke. Just as we were loosening our grasp the hug collapsed. "Oh, yes… um, what's up?" I asked, cautious of the reply. "I think… I think she's cheating on me."

Suddenly, he was on the floor and I was cradling him in my arms, my baby sized hands enclosing his well built body against my chest. I couldn't help but slip my hands down his well tanned, soft back; and to my surprise; he locked his legs in between mine and before I knew it we were laying on the floor with Marcus collapsed on the surface of my strawberry cream carpet. I thought for a minute. Don't take advantage, just be supportive, it will happen naturally. I picked him up, wiped his tears and offered to escort him to my room for a more private conversation.

"Thank you" he whispered as he nodded and with that he took my hand and I supported him up the stairs, my hand firmly on his waist. I pushed passed my heavy wooden door, and lead Marcus to my bed where he slowly restrained his sobs so he could explain to me what had happened.

Marcus' P.O.V

I slouched onto his bed and he pulled up a desk chair to sit in front of me. I looked up into his eyes, one final tear rolling down my face. He lifted one hand and wiped the tear from my cheek, his warm, tender hands caressing my face. I couldn't help but place my palm over the back of his hand, supporting it on my face. My other hand moved onto his leg and was slowly travelling upwards. I moved my head closer; and looking into his piercing blue eyes; we kissed.

At first it was gentle and lingering, but soon I found myself indulged in a passionate and loving embrace. It was like the world around us stopped and all that mattered was each other. I felt his tongue slowly make its way into my mouth. It was practically heaven on earth as his tongue rolled over mine like waves crashing into one another. His hand moved down my cheek and made its way to the opening of my shirt. Tyler tugged at the bottom before sweetly releasing our kiss to remove both of our shirts… "TYLER?!" Oh no.

Tyler's P.O.V

Just as we were about to lay down, a mysterious figure appeared in my doorway. "TYLER?!" It bellowed in shock, I couldn't believe it. It was Jess. Marcus' girlfriend. "What are you...? And Marcus! How could you…?" She screamed. "I'm sorry Jess… I'm gay; I didn't know how to tell you." Marcus responded sheepishly. I threw him off of me in disgust. "Wait a minute… you used me to break up with your girlfriend!? You're such an idiot! Get out of my room… now!" I yelled. He lifted up his shirt off of my bedroom carpet and with those angry words he was gone. And with him followed Jess. I thought it would be best to leave them to sort it out; I can only make things worse from here on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (3 Months later)

Troye's P.O.V

Im starting to question him. He is acting different, almost nervous, and its gorgeous and by far the best looking boy I after all, who can resist all of this?

a mischievous voice questioned, I turned around and with a cheeky grin flashed a suggestive glare at Tyler. I couldnt care as long as I was the one sharing his fun at night. He was wild when he wanted to be and I think I loved that part about him most. He was a diva; a mummyOh, sorry I was um I looked up at him nervously and he took my hand. You said you were thinking and we both know that that is clearly a fib.I I He stood amazed at my concern and shortly responded, I'm perfectly fine. Honestly!

Tyler's P.O.V

His lips were plump and tasted like cherry cola and his hands, which were slowly moving towards my upper thigh, were teasing me. How I hoped he would reach for the seams of my shirt and slowly fondle the bottom of it to symbolise he was ready but instead he just jumped straight into it. He lowered me down, with his hand placed under my head to protect it from any collisions. He was so thoughtful, yet so indulging. He slipped one hand up my shirt and rubbed my bare chest before removing his own shirt. In return I lifted the bottom of my shirt and copied his movement. I propped myself up and continued in our passionate embrace. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He was so tender and yet so rough with me, how is that even possible? All I knew was that he knew how to work me hard. A single drop or sweat poured from my head as I lay there being thrust upon by Troye. His thin, bony hips brushed over me and suddenly I felt something happening. Oh no, not now… this is awkward. I have a little friend who wants to say hello to him, should I break it off? What if he notices…?

Troye's P.O.V

I felt something nudge my thigh, wow. I had given him a boner! I wasn't sure what he was going to do, does he know about it? Maybe I should use it to my advantage. I should surprise him! Be spontaneous! Okay I thought. I'm going in.

I released our lingering kiss and slowly brushed my baby hands down his bare, well toned chest. He looked up in shock but then slowly lay back down and allowed me to continue with my plan. I reached his trousers and slowly pulled them down, releasing his buckle and tenderly removing them from his waist. His grip on my couch cushions slowly tightened as I began to touch his rather large package. Then, without a care in the world, I began.

I started slow hearing an occasional moan and then increased the speed at which I moved my head. His groans began to grow louder and more passionate until he squirted all over my favourite cushion. It was practically raining with the stuff! I took some up on my tongue and I return to the duty of dancing around his body with my tongue. Drenching him in his own discharge. Damn it was hot. I heard a sudden squeal and returned to the level of his head.

Tyler's P.O.V

He was like a god and my body was his temple. It was wonderful I must admit. Slowly, sensually he lifted his head to reach my lips and tenderly embraced my face in his soft hands. We fell back and lay together. "My oh my Mr Sivan, you have been a naughty boy." I chuckled as I sent a suggestive wink his way. "You can talk…" He responded as he planted a French kiss upon my lips.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Troye looked at me with a cheeky flare in his eye as he stood up and re-assembled his outfit, pulling his trousers back up. I looked at him smiling devilishly at him in my best attempt to make him laugh. "Shit!" he cried. I stared at him expecting him to explain to me his sudden burst of drama. He just walked away. I ran after him and caught up when he was at the bottom of our staircase.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He laughed at me, as if to call me stupid. "Everyone is coming over remember? They'll be here in ten! I need to do my hair!" I laughed as he resumed his dramatic run for the bathroom cupboard to reach for the hair gel. The door closed and I laughed once more to myself as I turned to clean the lounge a little bit.

Five minutes barely passed and a knock came at the door. I heard footsteps racing down the stairs to open the door and smiled to myself at Troyes desperation to welcome our friends. The door swung open and there stood Alfie, Zoe, Joe, Casper and Jim smiling as cheesily as they could when Troye came face to face. They stood in silence for a few seconds all smiling like Cheshire cats, including Troye, before they all burst into a fit of laughter at how strange they were.

"Where's this food you promised me then? I believe someone mentioned pizza?" Casper whispered not so discreetly to Troye and everyone gave a quite chuckle as Troye pointed to the kitchen and Casper barged passed as if it was the first time he had the chance to eat in forever. The group of misfits all walked in through the door as Troye closed it behind them.

Troye's P.O.V

Then, entering the lounge they greeted Tyler warmly. First Joe walked up to him and welcomed him with a 'well hello' imitating the youtuber then walking away, then came Zoe and Alfie who piled on him for a group hug, before spotting the empty couch and racing to get the better half. Finally Jim walked in and greeted him with a hair ruffle, laughing and patronising him jokingly for his height.

As for Casper, he was too busy hunting for food...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Zoe's P.O.V

Jim took the plates out of Tyler's cupboard and passed them around so everyone could choose the food they wanted. Troye took a plate from Jim and passed it to Tyler, I caught them exchange a glare. Not an unusual angry glare but one of passion, and possibly romance. I began to question their 'bond.'

"Um, guys. What movie are we watching?" Jim quizzed Tyler and he got no reply. He repeated himself and Tyler just winked at him and cheekily replied, "Haha, wait and see Mr impatient!" Everyone began to laugh as we turned to enter the lounge with bowls of crisps and food at the ready. I paused in the doorway as everyone settled down and began to think to myself about the relationship conspiracy that was so clearly being hidden from us.

That wasn't the only time I caught them acting differently over the last few weeks. Last week I caught them hugging, but not a friendly hug… it lasted far too long. Just then my train of thought was interrupted by Tyler returning to the kitchen doorway for the glasses which Alfie forgot to pick up along with the range of juices. He really was a clumsy guy. He looked up at me with a worry and concern and placed his hand on my wrist in order to grasp all my attention.

"Zoe, you alright hun?" Tyler questioned. I nodded and smiled not so convincingly, and changing the subject, I began to pester him. "So Tilly, any new romance in your life?" I asked as I stared at him with big open eyes. He laughed and replied, "Not unless you call making out with my posters romantic?" he laughed, and walked away. Still not convinced. Something is going on and I'm sure of it. I followed him back into the lounge and sat down on the other chair next to Troye and Tyler. I watched as Tyler put his arm around Troyes shoulder and pulled him so his head was resting on his lap.

Jim's P.O.V

Troye noticed the looks he was receiving and changed position and put his legs on Tyler's lap. He thinks that we didn't notice but me, Alfie and Zoe exchanged an eyebrow raise and turned our heads back to the film. Alfie coughed as if to suggest he was onto them and I and Zoe let out a quiet chuckle.

"You guys… Shhh, we're trying to watch this!" He moaned with a slight giggle. Troye laughed at his child like action and turned his head back to face the TV once more. We gazed at the screen as the titles scrolled, Titanic. No doubt Troye knew that Tyler would break down in tears towards the end and he had tissues at the ready. Like a young couple in love they held each other as the opening scene appeared. I, on the other hand was too distracted to watch the movie. I smelt something fishy going on. There was an elephant in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Alfie's P.O.V

Finally the movie finished rolling and as I looked around the room I noticed both Tyler and Troye with slight tears rolling down their faces, and Zoe was also falling apart in my arms. I couldn't understand why they were so emotional, and yet I still found a single salty tear roll down my face. I wiped it and the room was in silence. I began to think about all the things that happened nearly a year ago. Tyler's betrayal by Marcus and how we all had to pretend he didn't exist when we were with him. It was terrible what he did to Tyler, but at least he looks happy now. Did Troye even know of these past events? I thought for another moment before beginning to talk about him.

"So, has anyone spoken to Marcus recently?" The room fell deadly silent. For all, except Troye knew I was entering a dangerous place. At first Troye sat there puzzled as to why there was such silence fallen upon the room, but then he realised everyone was looking at Tyler.

"Who's Marcus Tilly?" He began to question as Zoe was glaring at me as if to tell me I had done the wrong thing, even though I was already very well aware of that fact. Just as he had finished wiping his last tear for the Titanic another one took its place, only this time it was for the pain of his secret.

"Can… can I talk to… to you alone?" Tyler said, almost whimpering, unable to speak loudly or with strength as he felt he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Troye gently nodded before taking his hand and helping him to leave the room. Sitting at the foot of the staircase Tyler's mouth began to move and from our distance we only heard slight mumbles. We all sat there, me, Zoe, Casper and Jim looking at each other before I finally whispered, "Well somebody had to do it…" Zoe looked at me un approvingly before turning back round to face the TV. "Well don't just watch them! It's rude" She replied. And with that we all turned to watch Casper put in the next movie, Frozen. This was typical of Casper. I was just surprised it wasn't Casper the friendly ghost.

Troye's P.O.V

As I sat him on the bottom step he looked at me with embarrassment and almost fear. I put my hand on his leg to show him I was there for him and then it all came out. Tears streamed down his face like a waterfall in mid flow. His gentle blue eyes were soaked and his lips quivered like a young child. "Marcus… he… he was a guy. He really… really hurt me Troye." How come he never told me? I would have been supportive.

I took his hand and enclosed it in both of mine. He looked up at me and I placed an innocent kiss on his forehead causing him to smile slightly. I looked back at him and said, "Tilly, I'm here for you no matter what. If you want to forget about what happened I don't need to know. We can ignore whatever happened and I can be here for you. I love you Tilly." He looked up in shock but I could still see the tears in his eyes. He smiled slightly and stroked his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand.

"I love you too," he replied looking into my eyes, "But you need to know what happened." And with that he began to tell me of the way Marcus played him to dump his girlfriend and how after the incident his life began to spiral downwards…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

As we sat on the bottom step I held Tyler's hand and gently rubbed my hand on the man's muscly back. I gazed into the eyes of the blonde haired boy and opened my mouth to speak. "Tilly, you know I will never let anything like that happen to you again. If you're ever feeling bad about yourself or you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here. Nothing will ever make you cry again as I will not, let any person… especially not yourself, lay a finger on you as long as I live. I love you Tyler." Tyler looked up at me, my arms were positioned around his back and he suddenly nuzzled his head into the space between my head and shoulders, holding him tightly, because i never wanted him to let go. "Thank you." They were the only words the young man spoke before standing up in silence and taking my hand. He led us both into the lounge where the we boys found an empty seat and became absorbed by the movie.

Alfie's P.O.V

Tyler and Tore returned to the lounge, hand in hand. Boy, they must have had an emotional conversation because neither of them spoke a word. They just sat there, watching the movie. Troye, wiping the last tear from his eye that once was a small drop of a never ending stream. It was now just left over and slowly being removed from the young boy's eye. I know he's told him about what happened after Marcus broke his heart. I can remember it just like it was yesterday, although it was many… many months ago.

It all started when Marcus used him to break up with his girlfriend in the most vile way possibly. Once Marcus left the house and Tyler's mum Jackie went out he began to cry. But not just cry, he began to scream. A razor to his wrists, millions of hears mixed with blood overflowing his sink. The only wanted to feel the pain he felt in his heart on his pasty white skin. His mother, on that day, was out for lunch with her friend, and Tyler would be alone for more than four hours.

For those entire four hours he lay on the floor of his bathroom, his wrists and upper thighs slashed. Not deep but just deep enough for it to sting as if his life was slowly fading away. He began to flutter his eye lids, unable to keep them open over the heavy weigh forcing his eye lids to glue shut. He lay, in a trance; his eyes closed but he was there. He could not see, he could not move. He could on hear. The surroundings were all he could focus on, the birds in the distant trees, echoing their sound through his bathroom window.

For two whole months he went undetected with his pain, his personality change was not noticed as he had hardly any friends. It was only three or so months after he started harming himself that me, Zoe and Casper found him on his YouTube page. He used his thousands of subscribers as his personal support. They were always there for him and he could express himself in any way he wanted through his videos. However, nobody ever saw his cuts. He kept them hidden.

It was Zoe who discovered what was going on. She found friendship in the newly discovered gay man. One night they arranged to have a sleep over at Zoe's house. She lived in Britain and he was from America and he would travel any distance to spend time with the beautiful and supportive young girl. They were close, very close. Nothing could separate them.

However, on the night of the sleepover Tyler had the urge. The urge to cut. He felt he could trust Zoe and since he discovered this new group of friends he did not want to do it any more. It controlled him, it led him on. But instead he told the young woman and she just held him. Like Troye presently is, assuring him everything would be alright, and after that he stopped. But the memories were always there. His mother never found out. Only few people knew the people that mattered. Not that his mother didn't he was just scared of her response. He thought she would be disappointed and made his friends promise never to tell her. And they didn't.

Ever since then Tyler has been on the road to recovery. I know he probably didn't want to tell Troye and let him know how messed up his past was but he needed to. The truth was Tyler and Troye needed each other. It was meant to be! All of us could tell, ever since the moment they met for the first time and they stood in silence for a few seconds. We saw a glint in Tyler's eye we never saw before. It has to be love, and it looks like we were right. Let's just hope once the movie finishes we can all talk about it. If he trusts us he will openly discuss it. I just want to support him. He means so much to Zoe and she is my world.

Just as Alfie's thoughts came to an end so did the movie. He had sat thinking about it for an hour, missing most of the film. Everyone sat there in silence; just watching the credits.

"Any pizza?" Casper asked. Everyone laughed. This was how it should be always.


End file.
